


i fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

by starsandnebulas



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnebulas/pseuds/starsandnebulas
Summary: Underneath the soft moonlight, two friends explore together; but the putrid scent of rotten only fills the nose of one.
Relationships: Zloy/Pixl, Zloy/Pixlriffs, ZloyXP/Pixlriffs
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	i fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

**Author's Note:**

> Jukebox Night idea that I got after a friend mentioned how Early Sunsets Over Monroeville has pixloy vibes!

The loud, crunchy rustle of leaves being thrown haphazardly by his friend left the man on edge— they were scowering the darkest depths of a roofed forest, in search for the unknown— he drawn out his sword, glinting of enchantments, flaring white hot fire at the edges. He was slightly hunched over, pupils analyzing every inch of his vision; his jaw was clenched shut.  
His friend ahead, he thought, despite his smaller, weaker composition, was much braver than him, and preferred to face danger head on. He too, wielded a sword— albeit unenchanted— but he opted to use it to cut leaves, instead of enemies.

The man observed the gentle moon fragments rise up in the sky, fright eating at his core, chewing his heart. He decided to speak up about his concerns.  
“Zloy, are you sure it is wise to continue exploring? It is getting dark.... Don't you think it would be better for us to wait away the night somewhere safe?”  
His friend, supposedly named Zloy, chuckled. He turned around to face his friend, and splayed out his arms, sword loosely held in his right hand. The man raised his chin, and looked in the eyes of his comrade.  
“This is our world! So long as we have our weapons,” he glanced at his sword, lifting it up in the moonlight “nothing can stop us! Now come on, we don't have all of our life to finish walking, Pix!” Zloy turned back on his heels, and continued swiping aside the foliage.

Groans and moans of zombies could be heard in the distance, accompanied by rattles of skeletons, squeaks of spiders, and the well known and well feared hiss of creepers. Nothing unusual, yet it still kept Pix alert, ready to strike at any moment.

The smell hit him before he saw them. Rotten meat, tricking his nose, warping his perception in disgust. He heard a yelp coming from his front, making him snap his head in the direction.  
There he was, his best friend, his partner in crime, staring in horror at his bleeding, bitten arm. Pix's vision turned red in rage at the zombie who dared even think of biting Zloy, and, without another thought, he lunged himself forward, stabbing the zombie in it's rotting chest, putrid maggots crawling at the blade's edges, quickly burnt away by its flaming force.

His head was spinning from the smell, his lungs refusing to take in air. He heard Zloy, weakly calling out...  
“Pix....” his voice was ragged, tamed, and broken; barely audible, and in so, so much pain. He was shaking, his every muscle arguing for a position, and he could feel his vision darkening.  
Pix quickly came by his side, just in time to catch him from falling. He saw his friend's color slowly draining from his face, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Zloy smiled up at him sadly, gently caressing his face. “I'm glad I got to meet you in this life, Pixlriffs, and... I hope...” he coughed, blood trickling slowly in his mouth “I hope we can meet again, in the next....” his eyelids slowly covered his emerals green eyes, the hand falling limp from Pixl's face.

“No, nonono, Zloy, Zloy please— his voice cracked, tears streaming down his cheek; he gently shook his friend's limp body— Zloy, you can't do this to me, you, you can't... Not when... Not when I.....” he held him closer, and burried his face in the nape of his neck, whispering.

“Not when I didn't get to tell you that I love you....”

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and I delivered. Sorry Tumblr.


End file.
